theempirestriumphfandomcom-20200215-history
Azath
'The Empire has seen enough death, enough Imperial and Sith blood has been spilled. The Sith and the Imperial soldiers are equal and both needed as much for the Empire to function properly. No more mindless beasts, no more senseless leaders.' = Lord Azath Xûi was a male Sith Pureblood born 3743BBY who loyally served Darth Akair during the Galactic War and Darth Elídyr during the war against the Eternal Empire. Following the Galactic War, Azath was the executioner and one of the advisers for nearly a century loyal to his father Darth Akair. Azath's failed attempt to assassinate his father prior the attack of the Eternal Empire resulted in his temporary banishment. However, as Darth Akair saw growing potential in his son, Azath - then called Azakqair - was accepted back to his previous position. Continuing his service to Darth Akair, Azath assisted him in a countless number of objectives. By the order of his father, he successfully seized a space station above Tatooine where he encountered his first Jedi Knight, who later became his ally. Azath also participated in the Battle of the T-4 system, where he spaced over two dozens of Imperial soldiers in order to save himself, an act he later came to regret greatly and caused him to be overly philosophical. Early life Childhood and life as a Sith Azath was taken away from his family in early age and grew up on Korriban having his own sister as a mentor. Strong will and determination were quickly displayed by him during his training which was not different than the others despite his origins. He passed his acolyte trials at the age of sixteen and was sent back to his father where Azath personally was chosen by his aunt Lady Crina to serve as her apprentice. It took long time before Azath was considered a Sith Lord. His apprenticeship to Lady Crina lasted for over twenty years. Even after he finished his trials he was never officially a Lord of the Sith. It was Darth Elidyr who elected Azath into that rank. Apprenticeship with Darth Elidyr (WIP) Taris After Darth Elidyr's death by the hand of Lord Grehiko, Azath immediately tried to contact Jonnard in order to escape together, however without success. Not wanting to waste any more time aboard the Wanderer, in fear for any further turbulence between the crew and mostly in fear of his own life, Azath secretly went to seclusion on Taris where he remained for five years. Taris proved to be an excellent camouflage for Azath for years. Before his escape to Taris, Azath was contacted by Jonnard via a com-link who warned him to be aware of Elidyr who was recently resurrected and has lost his memory. However, this word of advice only pushed Azath even more in order to find a place where he would not be disturbed by anyone - alive or not. For five years Azath's location was hidden.. Personality A hallmark of being a Pureblood is arrogance and pride, and Azath was not different. He was however a caring person, a trait he displayed several times to his master Darth Elidyr and Darth's son Jonnard on many different occasions. But being a caring person was not his outgoing face. He always tried to maintain his strict and dominant posture among the followers of the Empire. He saw torture and excessive use of violence as a sign of immaturity. Those who practiced mindless violence were considered by Azath not only weak but also a liability. He was an ambitious, big-headed and at times even an impulsive man. Category:Characters